


Of Things that Change and People Too

by ThaliaClio



Series: Demons and Playmates [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Psych, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking is a Bad Thing, Everything is pineapple, Routine, Shawn is a motivational speaker, Shawn knows, Tony and Shawn are BFFs, Tony is not a drunk, all the little things, and now Tony knows too, they like fruity girly cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaClio/pseuds/ThaliaClio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little things, those small connections that change everything. Alternatively titled “Tony Is Not An Alcoholic and Shawn Is An Explorer”.</p><p>	We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours. -Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things that Change and People Too

It’s the little things, those small connections that change everything.

It’s things like Tony Stark going to the same bar in Las Vegas that Shawn Spencer is tending. Like Shawn being the only man brave enough not to let a drunk Tony drive. Like Tony calling him a week later to thank him only to find out Shawn no longer works at the bar.

It’s things like how Tony just happens to see Shawn’s name on a list of motivational speakers at the self-exploration and awareness seminar next to his gamma radiation convention. Like how Tony goes and listens and _actually listens_. Like how this time when they meet neither of them is drunk.

It’s things like Shawn calling Tony because he’s stranded on the side of a road in Nova Scotia and _holy shit how is this his life_. Like Tony personally coming in a private jet to bring him back to the States. Like Shawn staying the entire weekend and cooking pineapple into everything.

It’s things like that visit becoming a monthly routine. Like Shawn calling Tony the first Friday of the month, from wherever the hell he is. Like Tony coming to pick him up or explore with him in whatever country or state Shawn’s staying in.

It’s things like Shawn inadvertently convincing Tony that drinking is a Bad Thing. Like Tony realizing that Shawn is never, never drunk. Like Tony noticing that Shawn’s happy anyways. Like Shawn teaching Tony how to make fruity, girly, virgin cocktails at three in the morning.

It’s things like Shawn making James Rhodes laugh at their first meeting. Like Rhodey noticing that Tony drinks less and sleeps more. Like Shawn convincing Rhodey that _yes, playing StarFox until two in the morning is legitimate practice for an Air Force pilot_.

It’s things like Tony telling Yinsen every dumb joke Shawn ever shared just to keep sane. Like it working when Yinsen laughs and says he’d like to meet Shawn. Like Shawn crying too hard to step out when Tony comes home, so he waits in the car. Like Shawn hugging him so hard Tony cries too.

It’s things like Shawn not telling him he’s crazy for shutting down weapons production. Like Shawn staying for two weeks and not two days and cooking pineapple into everything again. Like Shawn knowing about the suit the whole time and putting in design recommendations because he read up on engineering while Tony was gone.

It’s things like Shawn knowing Tony’s dying before he does. Like Shawn stealing Gus’s pharmaceutical texts to find something, anything. Things like Shawn coming to tell Tony about the lithium dioxide. Things like Shawn knowing exactly who Natalie Rushman is. Things like now Tony does too.

It’s things like Shawn being there with Tony and Pepper to toast the Tower’s clean energy. Like Shawn knowing exactly how much Nick Fury is manipulating Tony but being unable to stop it. Like Tony calling Shawn instead of Pepper and Shawn actually answering and _oh god Tony no please stop I can fix th-_.

These are all the little things. And they were just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start (kind of) of a series featuring Shawn Spencer in the world of Tony Stark.


End file.
